My Fainting Spell
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: JD tries to join in on the fun just to be around Cox, but an unexpected incident allows a tender moment to occur.


-1I do not own Scrubs.

An actual happy fic for once starring JD and Cox.

My Fainting Spell

"Taking one for the team! Booooyaaaaa!"

Yes, that little snippet came from our current staff surgeon "The Todd"...and no, he does not go be any other name. A little side note-The Todd prides himself on being horrendously appalling to all women on Earth. With that being said, back to his present outburst, which is not unusual since he talks in spurts, outbursts, and nonsensical ramblings most of the time. All of the surgeons, including my best friend forever Turk, are currently playing a game of basketball out by the front doors, but lo and behold, I spot out of the corner of my eye the one man that gives me a happy smile on my face day after day-Dr. Perry Cox. He is actually putting aside his unfound hatred for surgeons just so that he can play a game of b-ball. It's touching...I think I might be trying to work up a tear...nope...false alarm.

"Hey Vanilla Bear, wanna play a game or two with us?" Turk is too busy facing me to see what's flying full force his direction-a ball ready to whack him in the head.

"Turk! Look out!"

_Bam!_

"Dude, what the hell Todd! Can't you see I'm talking to JD!" Turk is rewarded with dumbfounded expression.

Shaking his head in defeat, he once again turns to face me with an offer he knows that I could never pass up. "So dude, you up for a game or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll play a few if it's alright with Dr. Cox?" Turk is giving that look like why the hell would I ask Dr. Cox's permission to play b-ball, but the man could literally smash me to bits just because he can't stand the sight of my girly ass running around trying to pass a ball _uninvited_. Dr. Cox is not big on unwanted company-especially if he's out on the court.

Flitting my eyes back and forth from Turk to Perry, I register a head nod that my presence is accepted, but.... "Say there Susan, could you try and keep your eye on the ball because it seems like every time your brain orders those little princess hands of yours to reach for it...it...it just slips right out of those dainty fingers," I hate it when he does this, "Oh, and Kimmy, it would be just spiffy if you could also keep in mind who is on your team because I swear to the stars above that if you so much as look at the wrong person and the ball is in your hand, I will end your life so quickly that your head will spin. Is that clear?"

I nod my head "yes" as many times as possible and that seems to satisfy him, at least for now.

"Cool V-Bear. Okay, let's get started. JD you already know that you're on Cox's team. Surgeons against internists." Turk flashes an ego-filled smile towards Cox, which only succeeds in rallying the winner-fanatic syndrome within him. A seething glare is then directed towards all of his teammates...including me. _Win or it's all of your asses._

Shaking off the chilling thoughts of what would happen to us if we lost, all focused on Turk. A nod and the game is off to a tension-driven start. I ready myself for any incoming pass, my stance is manly, but inside I am screaming like a girl-I hate this game so much, but if I get to be beside my mentor, then it's all good.

"Go!"

"JD! Take it!"

"I got it!"

The ball shoots through the crowd, the sea of eyes parting as it swirls overhead and straight into my open palms. Catch successful.

"Sweet! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

I assess my situation and find that my current position is not one that could support a basket throw, so I look for a pass.

"I'm open!"

I hear a call, but I can't see the owner of the voice because I'm blocked so I duck and scoot my way around the mass of hands and bodies, only to see Lucas Barr with his arms outstretched. I have to make a call and assume that this is the same man whom just seconds ago voiced availability.

_Here goes nothing._

I place my body so that I'm directly in his line of fire, raise my hands, and......_uhhhhhgggg. _

"Susannah, what did I tell you before we started playing?" I stare frightfully up into Perry's icy blue eyes, my tail bone burning from the force of hitting the concrete, "Newbie! I said not to pass to anyone that is not on your team and Lucas is not on your TEAM!"

I blink a few times, but nothing is really registering right now, seeing as I am a few mere inches away from Dr. Cox's face.

"I...am...sorry," My small form starts to tremble ever so slightly as I slither my way into a crouching position, but what else am I to do-go run and cry in the girl's bathroom? I wish, cause that doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now.

"Pay attention Lucille or I am gonna have to bust your ass and that's a promise," His neck is pulsing with unshed anger, but I manage to move successfully back behind Turk and out of harm's way. I realize that if I keep making such costly mistakes then I will essentially lose the entire game for my team...and for Dr. Cox. With new found vigor, I pick my head up, patch my wounded confidence, and wait for the next opportunity to show Perry that he can count on me to deliver the goods.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"And I'm open!"

"Shoot it JD!"

"No, pass it to me! You'll never be able to make it from there!"

Too many voices and I'm getting knocked around like a ping pong ball. My head is killing me, my whole body is soaked, and I can't focus. I think I'm gonna pass out.

"JD! Ball!" I search desperately for my saving grace, but it's hot out here and I'm....I'm....I....lights out.

_JD. JD are you awake? C'mon JD...open your eyes. JD......_Aw, such a sweet voice calls to me from.....

"Hey Lily! Wake up!" I open my eyes to find that Perry and I are the only ones in the room. I, for one, can't remember how I got here-oh, wait, I passed out on the court. Brilliant!

"Say there Scarlett, didn't know you were so prone to fainting spells," he has this amused expression on his face that only shows itself when I screw up royally in a girly way.

"I'm not, but thanks for being concerned and all..."

"Trish, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. You're not very athletic and I just don't see why you would want to put yourself out there for optimal embarrassment. I just don't. In fact, from now on I suggest that you refrain from participating in any sports-related activity for your own good and just stick to medicine."

"What?"

"Well, check it in the talent area Newbie-mediocre versus nonexistent. I'd go for the mediocre."

"I'm not mediocre. Perry you know in your heart of hearts that I'm a damn good doctor." Tell me I just did not call him Perry. If he tries to strangle me, I'll just blame my weird behavior on the lack of consciousness.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go ahead and let your little slip of the tongue slide for now, but should you ever get another wild hair that involves you calling me by my first name again, well then, I just might have to kill you in your sleep." My wide-eyed response to his death claim elicits the ghostly trace of a smile upon his lips.

Strangely enough after a few minutes of dead air, I find both of us not just silent, but also staring at one another. He makes no move to leave and I try to keep my back flush against the pillows so that I don't slide back down onto my back by digging my toes into the mattress. Honestly, you know those hospital pillows are designed for laying on, not as support for sitting up straight. I mean, the cases are made of that extremely smooth material and not to mention....oh my, he is walking towards my bed.

My brain is fighting my heart...again. My eyes want to follow his every move, but instead of greeting him, I find myself frozen in place. I can't seem to get my face to turn in his direction. I'm at a loss. I'm very well aware that as he stands next to the edge of my bed that he wants to say something. The wheels are still turning and experience has proven to me that Cox always gets in the last word. Fearful of what might plunge from his mouth next, I brace myself for the next threat to my existence-heart pounding, chest heaving, sweat collecting on my forehead.

I wait and wait and wait, but still silence remains between us. The expectation of heavy words slowly begins to dwindle with each passing minute, but this is when he jumps at the opportunity to do something completely unexpected-he takes my hand into his own. I feel our fingers intertwine, the action soon followed by a tight squeeze. In response, I automatically begin to hold onto him for dear life, bringing our intimate bond closer to my chest so that it can rest gently in the palm of my other hand. Ah, I could stay like this forever...._beep_!

"Uh, gotta go Newbie." I nod lightly_, _slowly releasing a most cherished gift from my grasp.

I hear him slide his fingers from mine, his coat rustling as he places his pager back onto his hip. I remain facing forward, my ears picking up on the distinct sound of retreating footsteps, though his pace suddenly halts at the doorway.

"In case you haven't picked up on it by now, I know that you're not a mediocre doctor JD." This is enough to shake me from my adrenaline stupor, eyes racing towards the door, but no trace of him remains. Smiling like a cheshire cat, I decide that playing basketball isn't so bad after all. In fact, I may play more often.

The End


End file.
